Personal computers, including notebook computers, palm computers, etc. are becoming ever more mobile, and increasingly communicate with computer networks using wireless links. In this way, a computer user can be productive anywhere, creating a mobile, highly productive work force.
As recognized by the present invention, much work with a mobile computer that a user might undertake requires wireless communication with network resources that require security. Most computer access systems were developed in the context of stationary computers that used wired links such as Ethernet or Token Ring to communicate with a server, rendering access and security management of the stationary computers relatively simple. However, the problems with access are more complicated in the context of wireless links, because as recognized herein one wireless access point might provide for desired security while other wireless access points might not.